Spyro vs Link
Spyro vs Link is a Round 2 fixture for the Video Game World Cup. Description Group A Match 4! Spyro from the eponymous series (nominated by Slantheman) takes on Link from The Legend of Zelda (nominated by ZombieSlayer23)! Intro NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Fight Location: Arena The two portals opened up again, revealing both Link and Spyro. “Alright, folks. This is a real opportunity for these two combatants. Please welcome back Link and Spyro!” (Cues music) Spyro immediately took to the air; he recognised this place, and he didn’t have the fondest of memories during that experience. Link saw the dragon taking flight, and knew that he had been very fortunate to draw with Ness, so he would need to be on top of his game to win here. HERE WE GO!!! Arrows flew from Link’s bow, forcing Spyro to go on the attack. He used his wings to shield himself from the onslaught before lowering his head and charging at Link. The Hyrule Warrior raised his shield to deflect Spyro, but the resilient dragon continued to push against his guard. Link raised his leg, trying to kick Spyro back but the dragon used the opening to fire Electric Breath into Link’s chest. Link was momentarily stunned by the shock, and it allowed Spyro to slash him with his claws several times. Just as Link seemed to recover, Spyro decked him with his wings, taking to the air above him. Spyro caught a glance at the titantron. “Perfect.” he concluded, swinging around for a Fire Breath assault. Link saw him coming and threw a boomerang in response. Spyro weaved out the way, but was hit with the rebound. That then opened the door for Link to use his Spin Attack, slicing Spyro a handful of times. Just as he looked to throw a bomb at Spyro, the dragon used Bubble Breath to defuse the explosive. Sensing he was in trouble, Link raised his Hylian Shield, but Spyro was able to land on it, and breathe fire over the top and in Link’s face. Link landed on his back and Spyro hovered over him, ready with Electric Breath. Again, Link fired a boomerang at the dragon, who took off flying overhead. Link used his bow to try and snipe Spyro out of the air. He connected with several arrows, but Spyro was not for dropping. He instead zapped Link with Electric Breath again, frustrating the Hyrulian. This time, Spyro was looking to swoop down and attack with his horns. He zoomed down towards Link, who had a crafty idea. He fired his hookshot, which wrestled Spyro down to the ground. Spyro desperately breathed fire to try and force Link off his back, but it was no use. Link dropped bombs all around the dragon, who accidentally armed them with his flames. Link then planted the Master Sword in Spyro’s back and used his hookshot to pull himself out of the blast radius. Link landed safely, catching his sword as it was blown towards him. The crowd burst into cheers and Link caught a glimpse of the titantron. He won this one, but he had the impression that there were more fights to come. DBX! Conclusion "Now THAT was a crafty finish! Just the result Link needed after Ness' recent loss. Now it looks as if Link is the one moving on to the next round. The group isn't over yet however, but the same cannot be said about Spyro's run in this tournament! This battle's winner is Link!" Poll Category:ZackAttackX Category:Video Game World Cup Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:'Human vs Animal' themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:'Battle of the Elements' Themed DBX Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Home Console Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant Category:Dragon vs Human Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Weapon vs Weaponless themed DBX Fights Category:Nintendo Vs Sony Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Spyro vs Zelda Themed Dbx Fights